Cas is Tired of Their Crap
by idekwthimdoin
Summary: Cas is tired of Sam and Dean pining for each other and he decides to take matters into his own hands. (WINCEST)


**A/N this was a little more challenging to write, because I find it difficult to get into Cas' head and write from his POV** ** _,_** **but i hope you guys enjoy this one :)**

Castiel liked Sam and Dean. They were kind to him, and they were brave, strong people. But being around them and watching them dance around each other was just exhausting. He was so very tempted to just lock them in a room and not let them out until they confessed their love for each other.

Just being in a room with them was hard. It was sad sight to see, two pieces of a single soul, pining for its other half. Castiel could cut the sexual tension with his angel blade as they stared at each other, but never at the same time.

That wasn't the worst part however. The worst comes when they each come to him while the other is gone, and rant and rave about each other. It takes all of Castiel's effort to not just declare that they were both in love with each other, but too dense to see it.

 _Blind idiots in love_ , that's what they were. Castiel had been trying to get them together since forever, but his plans never worked out. Until one day, he found the perfect opportunity.

Dean is back at the bunker, while Castiel and Sam are on the way back from a supply run. They're in the Impala and he's listening to Sam's rambling of _how perfect Dean's ass is. Don't you agree Cas? And his voice is so sexy, you should hear it…_

Castiel's phone starts ringing and he is grateful for the distraction, until he sees who is calling. Dean's name is displayed on the screen and he rolls his eyes because _here we go again._

"Cas? You busy dude? Sam's with you isn't he?"

"Yes, Dean, he is."

"Do you really think I have a chance with him? I know you said so the last time but then again, I'm not sure he'd be too excited about the gay incest thing…"

Castiel sighs exasperatedly before answering. "Dean, I honestly think you should tell him about how you feel. You never know, maybe he feels the same way." He says, low enough that Sam doesn't hear. It helps that Sam is still too caught up in his rambling to pay attention to his friend, and it gives Castiel a wonderful idea.

"What if he doesn't feel the same?"

"Maybe you should listen to this." Castiel says, before putting the phone on speaker.

"…I mean, he's the most awesome guy I know. He's faced so much crap out there and he _always_ comes out on top. He's some kind of real-life Batman, y'know? And man, he's just so pretty too. From his hair, to his freckles, to those perfect lips, goddamn. But if I had to choose, it would be his eyes. They're so green, and when he _really_ looking at you, it's so damn sexy an-Cas? Oh my God Cas is that Dean?"

There is scuffling and swearing and yelling before Sam wrestles the phone from Castiel.

"Dean?"

"Heya Sammy." Dean says, sounding calm and collected. Although unbeknownst to Sam, he was doing a ridiculous victory dance in his room.

"Jesus Dean, how much did you hear?"

"I heard enough."

"Well shit." Sam swears before glaring daggers at Castiel.

Castiel felt a little guilty for putting Sam on the spot like that, but he also knew it would do them all a lot of good. He could finally be in a room with them without being compelled to just push their faces together and make them kiss. There was only so much one angel could take.

"If it helps, I think your eyes are really pretty too."

"Fuck you." Sam says, but he is blushing.

"Oh I think we're gonna do a lot of that pretty soon." Dean replies. Castiel chuckles as Sam presses harder on the gas pedal. He is happy for them, and he could finally be at peace.

As soon as they were in the Bunker, Sam and Dean locked lips passionately, and Castiel is filled with dread. If there was anything worse than intense sexual tension between the Winchesters, it was the sexual tension being relieved right in front of him.

With the two Winchesters finally together, they might never be able to keep their hands off each other, even with Castiel in the room. It's proven when their kissing session got more intense, and Castiel had never been more scandalized.

Maybe he should just let the cupids do their thing.

 **A/N please review/fave, to support poor Cas :(**

 **leave some constructive criticism if u wanna**

 **hope u guys enjoyed, stay awesome!**


End file.
